The Whispers
by KENzeira
Summary: Beratus-ratus hari aku menahan pedihnya rindu, kau tetap tak mengunjungiku. Sebastian… Aku lelah merintihkan namamu setiap malam-malamku. AU. Boys Love. Other warning inside. RnR?


**THE WHISPERS**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warnings : Yaoi, typo(s), OOC. AU. Abstrak.**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

~oOo~

All Ciel Phantomhive's Point of View

Hari ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan kebiasaan rutinku. Berjalan di taman yang tak seberapa indah, memandangi setiap sudut-sudutnya—dan jangan lupakan, beberapa suap makanan yang terpaksa aku telan. Entah berapa lama aku menetap di tempat menjijikkan ini, tempat di mana orang-orang pesakitan mengharap kematian. Sama seperti aku…

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang putih dengan gorden putih pula. Di sudut tembok sana, aku melihat sebuah guci besar yang hancur di bagian atasnya. Namun, guci itu tetap indah dipandang mata. Ukirannya sederhana, menggambarkan dewa dengan bawah tubuh yang berbentuk kuda. Rambut dewa itu seolah tertiup angin. Cantik.

Aku menggambarkan diriku seperti guci itu, bukan bagian atasku yang hancur, tapi isi kepalaku. Neurosisme. Terserahlah orang-orang memfonis diriku seperti apa, terserahlah semau mereka. Tetapi, kau tetap mencintaiku, bukan?

Yeah… Kau, kau laki-laki kecintaanku. Kau—Sebastian Michaelis-ku, milikku. Rasa itu masih ada padamu, 'kan? Aku harap masih dan akan tetap di sana—di dasar terdalam hatimu.

Namun… Kenapa kau tak pula mengunjungiku? Sesibuk apa dirimu sampai kau lupa aku masih di tempat sialan ini? Tidakkah kau merindukan aku? Tidakkah kau ingin kembali meraihku seperti malam-malam itu? Aku… Entahlah.

Kepalaku sakit setiap kali memutar kejadian di mana kau dan aku mengeratkan genggaman tangan. Saat jemari-jemari kita saling bersilang, melangkahkan kaki bersama beriringan. Tetapi aku masih dan akan terus memutarnya, tak peduli kenangan itu mengkusut termakan zaman, tak perduli rasa sakit yang perlahan menggerogoti tubuh ringkihku—menjadikanku abu dalam damaimu.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Karena terlalu banyak dan menumpuk, perlahan kepalaku menghapusnya. Membuatku lupa ingin bercerita apa. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang takkan terhapus dan terlupa, satu hal tentang kebesaran cintaku padamu.

Aku mencintaimu. Langit tahu itu. Apakah kau ingin tahu sebesar apa rasa itu? Bahkan aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Rasa itu terlampau besar melebihi tata surya. Cinta yang memiliki ukuran sebesar cinta itu sendiri. Dan sekarang… Di mana kau bersembunyi? Apakah di balik jendela tua itu? Apakah kau sedang memandangku? Apakah kau sedang mengembangkan senyummu? Sungguh, aku merindu sosok indahmu.

Kemarin ada suara bisik-bisik kecil yang berdengung di telingaku. Suara-suara lembut yang menyampaikan salam darimu, suara yang mengatakan kalau kau teramat mencintaiku. Tapi… Kenapa harus dengan perantara? Sesibuk itukah kau di surga sana? Semenyebalkan itukah kehidupanmu sampai tak dapat menemuiku satu kali saja?

Surga? Surga mana yang menempatkan dirimu? Indahkah? Gersangkah?

Kenapa kau pergi ke sana?! Kenapa kau tak menetap di sampingku saja?! Aku marah! Kau membuatku sangat marah! Kau mau aku memaafkanmu? Tidak akan pernah! Kecuali… Jika kau kembali, menjadi laki-laki yang aku cintai dalam ketunggalan sejati.

Sebastian… Aku lelah merintihkan namamu setiap malam-malamku. Kau selalu seperti itu, keegoisanmu yang melupakan keberadaanku. Beratus-ratus hari aku menahan pedihnya rindu, kau tetap tak mengunjungiku.

Oh, bisakah kau memberitahu Tuhan untuk segera mengirim malaikat kematian? Jika kau tak mengunjungiku, biar aku yang mengunjungimu. Jika kau tak mau menjemutku, biar aku saja yang meminta malaikat kematian membawa nyawaku dalam peraduanmu.

Aku muak! Tak bisakah kau melihat kedua pergelangan tanganku juga kakiku yang mereka borgol?! Mereka memperlakukanku seperti boneka tanpa nyawa! Mereka—manusia-manusia bangsat itu, selalu memamerkan senyuman malaikat tapi iblisnya untuk membuat mulutku merasakan pahit. Ya, semua makanan atau apapun itu terasa sangat pahit. Mereka membuat bibirku kering. Mereka sinting!

Kenapa kau tak menjawabku? Katakan sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman mendengar jernih suaramu. Tak bisakkah?

Kau tahu? Aku menyesalkan semua kejadian lampau yang terlanjur terjadi. Saat di mana aku terbaring sendiri di ruang isolasi. Ketika kelopak mataku terbuka, hanya pedar cahaya tipis yang menerangi. Semua organ ekskresi terbalut peralatan medis dan bagian dadaku tertempel selang yang terhubung dengan alat deteksi.

Baru aku tahu kalau saat itu aku kehilanganmu seumur hidupku. Kecelakaan itu… Ah, kepalaku sakit sekali. Jangan paksa aku mengulanginya lagi dalam rekaman yang berputar secara otomatis di kepalaku. Semua itu terlampau lama untuk diingat dan ditangisi.

Kenapa tak ia ambil pula nyawaku? Kenapa Tuhan membiarkanku hidup dalam perasaan yang mati? Tuhan tak menjawabnya. Sebastian, percayakah kau tentang salah satu agama yang mengatakan manusia mati akan bereinkarnasi? Jika ya, cepatlah minta pada Tuhan untuk segera melahirkanmu kembali. Jika tidak, jangan salahkan aku jika aku mati bunuh diri.

(…)

Titik-titik itu membuktikan bahwa aku sudah melewatkan beratus hari dalam stupor abadi. Larut dalam imajinasi. Suatu keadaan di mana aku mengabaikan lingkunganku dengan menghabiskan waktu untuk membisu. Aku hanyut dalam kemelut kisah di kepalaku. Aku diam dalam keabadian dan masih mengharap segera didatangi malaikat kematian.

Waktu terasa lambat berlalu. Aku menikmati penyakitku. Disfungsi otak yang membuatku membatu. Stupor, keadaan di mana aku terdiam tanpa menggerakan satu organpun selama berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari—kalau saja manusia bangsat itu tidak menyuruhku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman yang membosankan.

Namun, seberapa lama pun aku membisu dalam keadaan ini, aku tetap mencintaimu—kau, laki-laki kecintaanku. Lambat laun aku pasti bertemu denganmu. Pasti.

Tunggu aku… aku akan menemuimu, secepat yang aku mampu.

—END—

_Stupor Katatonik merupakan keadaan di mana si penderita tidak menunjukan perhatian sama sekali terhadap lingkungan. Penyakit ini tidak bisa diketahui disebabkan oleh apa. Tetapi, biasanya dikarenakan sebuah trauma berat yang dialami si penderita._

_Regards,_

—_KENz—_

_Saturday, May 11, 2013_


End file.
